Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way
"Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way)" (瞳の奥の銀河(ミルキーウェイ); The Galaxy in Your Eyes (Milky Way)) (also known as "Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way") is the upcoming eleventh single released by Flower, to be released in December 16, 2015. It will be released in 5 editions: Type A including a DVD, 3 CD only types B-D, and a Limited Pressing One Coin CD, including only the title song. Types B, C and D includes a different instrumental of the b-sides depending of the version. The title track was used as ending theme song for the anime Kindaichi Case Files (R): Season 2, where member Washio Reina is dubbing a character. The single will include the group's first tour Flower LIVE TOUR 2015 "Hanadokei". An Anime version of the song with 1:30 length was released in November 28, 2015 as Flower's seventh digital single. Editions * Type A (Limited CD+DVD; AICL-3025~3026, ¥4,850) * Types B-D (Regular CD Only) ** Type B (Lucky 7 Version) (AICL-3027, ¥1,800) ** Type C (Imagination Version) (AICL-3028, ¥1,800) ** Type D (Virgin Snow ~Ubu (Hatsu Gokoro)~ Version) (AICL-3029, ¥1,800) * Limited Pressing Edition (AICL-3030, ¥500) Tracklist Digital Single - Anime version # Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way) Anime version (瞳の奥の銀河 (ミルキーウェイ) アニメversion) Type A ; CD # Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way) # Lucky 7 (ラッキー7) # Imagination # Virgin Snow ~Ubu (Hatsu Gokoro)~ (Virgin Snow ~初心(はつごころ)~; Virgin Snow ~Beginner (First Sincerity)~) ; DVD # Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way) (MUSIC VIDEO) * Flower LIVE TOUR 2015 "Hanadokei" Type B (Lucky 7 Version) # Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way) # Lucky 7 # Imagination # Virgin Snow ~Ubu (Hatsu Gokoro)~ # Hanadokei ~Party's on!~ (version 2016) # Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way) (Instrumental) # Lucky 7 (Instrumental) Type C (Imagination Version) # Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way) # Lucky 7 # Imagination # Virgin Snow ~Ubu (Hatsu Gokoro)~ # Hanadokei ~Party's on!~ (version 2016) # Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way) (Instrumental) # Imagination (Instrumental) Type D (Virgin Snow ~Ubu (Hatsu Gokoro)~ Version) # Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way) # Lucky 7 # Imagination # Virgin Snow ~Ubu (Hatsu Gokoro)~ # Hanadokei ~Party's on!~ (version 2016) # Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way) (Instrumental) # Virgin Snow (Instrumental) Limited Pressing Edition # Hitomi no Oku no Ginga (Milky Way) Featured Members promoting the single]] * Fujii Shuuka * Shigetome Manami * Nakajima Mio * Washio Reina * Bando Nozomi * Sato Harumi Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: x* Trivia * First single of Flower as a 6-member group, after Ichiki Kyoka left the group in October 2015. External Links * Oricon Profile: Type A | Type B | Type C | Type D | Limited Pressing Edition * Anime ver.: iTunes | Recochoku Category:Flower Category:Flower Songs Category:Flower Singles Category:2015 Songs Category:2015 Singles Category:2015 DVDs Category:2015 Releases Category:Upcoming Releases Category:Upcoming Singles Category:Flower Digital Singles Category:2015 Digital Singles